Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid power generation system using solar energy and bioenergy.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional trough-type solar energy power generation systems are structurally complex, inefficient, unstable, and costly, and many of their technical parameters leave much to be desired.